Lake Reflection
by Kyde Valentine
Summary: RinLen OneShot: Y echó a correr, no le importaba nada más si él ya no estaba a su lado. '—Te amo, Len...'


**_Disclaimer: _**_Nninguno de los personaje sutilizados en este One-Shot son míos, son de sus creadores. Solo hice esto por diversión y sin ánimo d elucro, así que ya sabéis._**_

* * *

_**

**Lake Reflection  
**

***~LenRin~***

Rin caminaba ausentemente, como si no supiera exactamente hacia donde tenía que ir.

Sus pasos resonaban por la vacía calle, mientras la fría lluvia se solidarizaba y realizaba con suavidad los coros a sus pies. Solo sabía que estaba lloviendo, no sabía donde iba, ni por que iba, solo sabía que sus pies caminaban y la guiaban a través de la punzante lluvia. También la gente se había solidarizado con ella, ya que ni un alma estaba allí para detener su paso.

Levantó las manos para colocarlas frente a su rostro mientras se detenía en seco. Bajó la cabeza y apoyó las palmas sobre su rostro, mientras ahogaba un sollozo de frustración. Bajo toda la capa de frustración se pudo escuchar su voz, susurrando con tono monótono y dolido.

—Te fuiste… Y no me dijiste hacia donde…

Lentamente dejó su rostro al descubierto mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el cielo. De sus ojos descendieron dos lágrimas traicioneras, que se unieron a las lágrimas que el cielo lloraba en aquellos momentos. Apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho y presionó con fuerza, intentando que el dolor desapareciera, pero era imposible, estaba clavado bien hondo en su corazón.

Volvió a bajar la mirada para posarla delante de ella. Y sin más, echó a correr. Sus pies se movían solos, sin ninguna guía, conocía aquel camino como la palma de su mano…. Lo había recorrido tantas veces junto a él, que estaba automatizado en su mente. Más lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos y cayeron al suelo, uniéndose con las gotas de lluvia al recordar su rostro. Sus ojos azulados y sus cabellos dorados como el sol, su sonrisa traviesa y su expresión amigable. El corazón le latía violentamente y por un momento sintió que el pecho le iba a explotar.

Sus pies no se detuvieron hasta llegar al parque de la ciudad, justo al lado del lago en el que tantas tardes habían pasado junto a Miku y Kaito. Estaba claro que esas tardes no podían olvidarse con tanta facilidad como ella había imaginado. Descendió hasta la orilla del lago y observó su reflejo en el lago.

Eran iguales, como mirarse en un espejo. Por eso siempre le había llamado la atención Len. Era como ella, rubio, de ojos azules, amaba la música. Justo como ella. Más lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, pero esta vez mientras una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujaba en su rostro.

—Te echo de menos, ¿y tú a mí? —susurró mientras se llevaba una mano al cabello, para acariciarlo levemente, como si fuera el de él, intentando sentir su tacto sobre el cabello, pero era imposible— Otra vez el mismo sueño… El problema es que se como va a acabar. Te extraño, Len.

Su mirada se posó en los ojos azules que le devolvían el reflejo. Muchas veces Kaito y Miku habían bromeado con llamarlos reflejos, o hermanos gemelos, pero ellos siempre negaban con la cabeza y se reían de las frases de sus amigos. Incluso la primera vez que conocieron a Meiko, Kaito los presentó como los gemelos Kagamine, ganándose así una colleja por parte de Rin y una mirada asesina de Len. Pero ahora que miraba su reflejo en el lago, se daba cuenta que eran iguales.

El mismo cabello rubio, los mismos ojos azules, las mismas expresiones faciales. No era de extrañar que los llamasen copias.

—Se me hace extraño no verte todos los días —sonrió nostálgicamente le joven—. Incluso Kaito ya no me bromea con eso de las copias y los reflejos, aunque en cierto modo lo echo de menos. Todo esto no hace más que recordarme que no estás a mi lado —sentenció mientras miraba su reflejo en el agua, pensando en que podría ser Len.

Una lágrima solitaria volvió a caer por su mejilla derecha mientras cerraba sus parpados con suavidad. Estaba totalmente segura que donde quiera que fuese que Len estuviera, él estaría pensando en ella, o eso era lo que quería pensar. Se sentó en la hierba y se arropó con sus brazos, empezaba a sentirse bastante helada, pero no quería irse de allí, estaba en su mundo ideal, cerca de Len.

Sintió como alguien le echaba una prenda de vestir por encima de los hombros, pero no le dio importancia, pensando que sería Miau o Kaito, que habían ido a buscarla para que volviera a casa. Pero dejó de pensar eso cuando unos brazos cubiertos con una camiseta de manga larga color negro rodearon sus hombros desde atrás.

Rin se quedó paralizada, sin saber que hacer, si moverse o quedarse así eternamente. Tenía miedo a que si se movía él desapareciera para siempre. Su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez y una sensación de calidez se apoderó de su pecho y de su estómago. Levantó las palmas y las apoyó en los brazos del muchacho, mientras dos lágrimas solitarias rodaban por sus mejillas y se perdían en sus labios. Sintió un escalofrío cuando escuchó la voz del muchacho, cerca de su oreja derecha.

—Rin…

Fue apenas apreciable el tono de voz, pero no necesitó de más palabras para saber de quien se trataba. Era él, era su Len.

Se quedó parada, mientras observaba el reflejo que el lago mostraba ahora. Eran ellos dos, el reflejo del otro. Él tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de ella, mientras Rin sostenía sus brazos alrededor de los brazos de Len. Simplemente eran ellos dos. Los dos que catalogaban de hermanos gemelos, pero que no lo eran. Rubios, de ojos azules y, sobre todo, iguales. Una sonrisa sincera se posó en el rostro de Rin mientras observaba la imagen con amor, y decidió que ese era el momento.

Se deshizo del agarre de Len, ante su atónita mirada y se volteó, para quedar frente a él. No necesitó palabras, ya que Len lo entendió con una sola mirada; ella también lo había extrañado tanto como él. Dibujó una cálida sonrisa en el rostro mientras la miraba con cariño.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? —cuestionó Rin con un deje de tristeza—. ¿Acaso no soy buena para ti? ¿Fueron mis celos? ¿O es por que hablo cuando no tengo que hablar? ¿O no te gusto…?

Len la observó atónito y dolido por las acusaciones. Negó con la cabeza y levantó su mano, para acariciar el rostro de Rin, su suave y delicada mejilla. Tenía ganas de volverla a besar como antes, como antes de que se hubiera ido, para que así se diera cuenta de que sentía por ella.

—Rin, no digas tonterías —negó el muchacho con decisión—. No fue nada de eso, mis padres me querían encerrar en un internado, lejos de aquí. Por eso me fui, ellos me llevaron hacia allí. Pero les hice recapacitar. No quería estar allí…

—Claro, por que estás lejos de la chica que amas… —dijo Rin mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla, se sentía como si hubieran roto su corazón en miles de pedazos. Se levantó del suelo y lo observó dolida—. Espero que seas feliz con ella.

Len se levantó para quedar a la altura de Rin, mientras su brazo agarraba la muñeca de la chica, para que esta no saliera corriendo. Le había dolido que pensara que amaba a otra persona, le había dolido que su Rin lo pensara.

—Por favor, Rin —mustió el muchacho con voz suplicante—, he vuelto por ti.

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron de golpe, mientras sus ojos no cesaban de soltar lágrimas. Sintió como su cuerpo temblaba completamente, y una sensación que no había sentido nunca antes, calidez en las palmas de sus manos, en su estómago, en su corazón.

—Te echaba de menos y necesitaba estar cerca de ti, Rin. Por eso he vuelto.

Las manos de Len se aferraron a la cintura de Rin, mientras ella levantaba sus manos inconscientemente y las llevaba hasta la nuca del muchacho. Sus rostros casi se rozaba y Rin todavía no había dejado de llorar. Len cortó la distancia que los separaba y la besó. La besó como nunca antes, ni cuando habían estado juntos tiempo atrás. La besó por que la amaba y no quería estar lejos de ella como sus padres le habían obligado a estarlo. La quería sentir cerca de él, quería compartir su música, sus risas, sus lágrimas… Quería que fuera su compañera, para siempre. Por que por eso eran el reflejo del otro, como sus corazones. Almas gemelas destinadas a estar juntas.

Se separó de ella levemente, para poder coger aire, mientras con el dedo índice de su mano derecha hacía círculos en la espalda de la muchacha.

—Te amo, Rin —susurró mientras una sonrisa bordeaba sus labios.

La muchacha no contestó, pero volvió a besarlo, dando a entender que sentía lo mismo.

Se quedaron abrazados, mientras la lluvia iba cayendo del cielo, aunque no les importaba mojarse. Se quedaron observando su reflejo en el lago, sintiéndose completos por primera vez en sus vidas.

* * *

_¿Os gustó? Personalmente estoy orgullosa del primer OneShot de esta pareja. Estaba deseando escribir algo sobre ellos, y la inspiración llego y no pude resistirme a escribir. Próximamente habrá más, así que, ya sabéis, a esperar._

_El fic esta basado en la canción 'Why dont' you call me yet?' la versión de Rin y Len juntos, así que se ven algunos matices de la canción, pero no está totsalmente adaptado. Así que ya sabéis, si quereis escucharla mientras leeis, yo lo he echo y suena bastante bonito._

_**¿Algún Rwview? **^^_

_Domo arigato for reading_

_Kyde~*_

* * *


End file.
